In a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as an IEEE 802.11 WLAN, future networks will allocate wider bandwidth channels, e.g., 80 MHz or more, to individual client devices. In sparse home WLAN deployments, this can be quite advantageous. The wider bandwidth channel is valuable due to the additional speed it offers, but this benefit may go unrealized if the bandwidth is not fully used. For example, some legacy 802.11 client devices can support only 20 or 40 MHz channels and their presence in the network can block the full use of the wider bandwidth by more current (higher bandwidth) client devices. In the worse case, a transmission for a single 20 MHz channel client device could block all other client devices (that are capable of operating with wider bandwidth channels) in the same BSS from accessing the remaining bandwidth available to the AP during the transmission (e.g., 60 MHz), making the 80 MHz or wider channel not fully used in a home or enterprise deployment.